Bridge Of Light
by Emna-chan
Summary: "Os Uchihas deviam se preparar. Haviam mexido com a família errada." E então eles a alcançaram. Ela lutou. Lutou com todas as forças que tinha. Esperneou, arranhou, socou, mas eles a tinham capturado. Antes de ser desacordada apenas duas palavras ecoaram em seus pensamentos...Sasuke Uchiha... SASUxSAKu [LONG-FIC] UA
1. Prólogo

Olá. Como estão? Estou postando hoje mais uma fanfic do Sasuke e da Sakura, espero que gostem dele. Essa ideia está na minha cabeça a algum tempo e só agora conseguir coloca-la no papel. Espero a resposta de vocês do que acharam. Hoje temos o prologo e mais um cap. Boa leitura

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bridge Of Light**

**Prólogo**

_Corra! Seus pensamentos gritaram. Mais rápido. Ela mal conseguia se mexer. O silêncio a sua volta era sufocante. Queria poder gritar, mas nenhum som saia de seus lábios que agora estava trêmulo. Corra! Obrigou-se mais uma vez a atender aquele chamado._

_Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente. Ela devia correr, e se proteger. Proteger tudo que tinha. Sua vida. Não só a sua vida. Seus braços foram para o ponto mais vulnerável de seu corpo. Meu bebê. Ela devia sobreviver, já havia passado tanta coisa para chegar ali e morrer. Aqueles idiotas não levariam mais ninguém que fosse de vital importância para ela._

_Havia sido difícil passar por cima de todos seus conceitos e estar ali, a ponto de ser feliz, eles não seriam capazes de lhe tirar a vida. Pelo menos era isso que ela queria acreditar. Eles serem fortemente armados e possuidores de uma força absurda não ajudavam muito._

_Caiu. Antes que tombasse ao chão juntou seus braços e protegeu a barriga de três meses que mal aparecia, mas ela sabia que seu bebê estava ali. Podia ouvir os passos se aproximando. Ela não se deixaria fraquejar. Ela não podia fraquejar. Havia prometido a ele que voltaria... Que voltaria em segurança._

_E então eles a alcançaram. Ela lutou. Lutou com todas as forças que tinha. Esperneou, arranhou, socou, mas eles a tinham capturado. Antes de ser desacordada apenas duas palavras ecoaram em seus pensamentos._

_Sasuke Uchiha..._


	2. Inicio do Fim

**Capítulo I**

**Início do Fim**

—Está na hora, Sakura-sama. — A governanta avisou com uma voz desprovida de emoções, a visão da garota, claro.

—Avise que já estou descendo. — Aquela ordem saiu de seus lábios sem o costumeiro "por favor" que ela geralmente utilizava.

A jovem garota olhou uma última vez para a imagem que o espelho daquele imenso quarto refletia. Ela não reconhecia aquelas feições tristes. Não se lembrava daqueles olhos esverdeados com manchas avermelhadas devido ao choro. Não se recordava daquela figura esguia e frágil que usava um vestido demasiadamente negro.

Sakura Haruno não se recordava de quem era naquele momento. Não que não soubesse o próprio nome, ou quem eram seus pais, ou de onde vinha, o problema estava em ela se lembrar perfeitamente de tudo.

Aquele era o pior momento para recordar de onde havia vindo, de como sua vida toda parecera um conta de fadas e que naquele momento como se por um passe de mágica tudo houvesse desaparecido. Era como se fosse a própria Alice, caindo em um poço que não parecia ter fundo.

Fazia quando tempo mesmo que havia entrado naquela sala? Cinco... seis minutos... Ou seriam horas? Havia pedido a noção do que ocorria ao seu redor. Ela podia ouvir o barulho do motor da limusine que a aguardava no lado de fora da casa. Não se importou com aquilo. Nada mais a importava.

—Sakura-sama... — A mesma voz gélida alcançou seus ouvidos. A garota fechou seus olhos e respirou demoradamente. Não disse uma única palavra quando se virou e andou até a saída daquele lugar.

Chyio, a governanta, se espantou com tamanho sofrimento que viu refletido nas piscinas esmeraldinas que eram os olhos daquela garota que havia visto crescer. A vida era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresa, ela nunca poderia imaginar que uma garota tão doce como Sakura seria obrigada a passar por uma provação daquela. Às vezes o destino era injusto.

Não parou para observar as belas pinturas que estavam expostas no corredor daquela mansão. Daquela vez o costume que adquirira desde criança de parar e observar cada figura exposta foram deixados de lado. Ela não tinha mais o luxo de acreditar que a vida ainda seria como ela se acostumara a viver.

Passou pelo hall central sem se importar de olhar para lareira e ver o belo quadro com o retrato de todos que moravam ali. Realmente... Eles moravam. Não estava pronta para encarar aquela foto e se lembrar do doce sorriso de seus pais e sua irmã eternizada naquele objeto.

Ela queria sofrer sozinha, por isso não permitiu que ninguém a acompanhasse dentro da limusine, e tinha deixado ordens expressas que quando chegasse ao seu destino ninguém deveria estar lá. Prestaria as últimas homenagens a sua família sozinha, do jeito que seria dali para frente.

Não respondeu e nem se quer olhou para o velho motorista da família quando este lhe prestou condolências. Ela não queria a pena e nem a compaixão de ninguém. Ao entrar no automóvel fechou a divisória que separava o lugar dos passageiros do motorista. Os óculos escuros esconderam suas lágrimas que rolaram no momento em que o carro foi posto em movimento.

Sua mente ainda não havia assimilado o que realmente acontecera. Na noite anterior jantara com toda sua família, comemorando com eles a sua tão sonhada admissão para a universidade. Ainda podia se lembrar do enorme sorriso de seu pai quando todos ao redor da mesa do escritório viram o nome dela na lista dos aprovados.

_Sakura Haruno – Medicina - Aprovado_

Agora ser aprovada ou reprovada não tinha importância alguma. Não tinha ninguém para poder dividir aquele momento de felicidade, que agora terminara com uma tragédia, para deixar a história mais dramática, como ela mesma dizia ao ler algum livro que no fim um acontecimento ruim aconteceria.

Só que ela não estava lendo nenhum livro com final triste, se algum livro estivesse relacionado aos últimos acontecimentos, ela estava vivendo e não simplesmente lendo. Aquela era sua vida, e no lugar das ficções aquela era a realidade.

Ela limpou as lágrimas com seu lenço quando o carro parou. O velho motorista abriu a porta e ela saiu, os óculos escuros impediram que os raios solares machucassem os olhos claros.

— Por aqui, senhorita. — Uma senhora vestida polidamente em um conjunto de saia e blusa escuras indicou a ela um caminho discreto utilizado por pessoas que queriam manter o anonimato.

Ela seguiu a senhora sem se importar com os detalhes do caminho que percorria, sua maior vontade era de terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, a dor seria menor daquela maneira, e ela sentia que a qualquer momento desabaria em lágrimas. Não demonstraria a ninguém o quanto era fraca.

Entrou no pequeno prédio e seguiu a mesma pessoa por vários corredores. Eram corredores frios, sem vida. Mas o que poderia esperar de um corredor que ficava dentro da enorme capela de um cemitério? Nada que passasse muita esperança, com certeza.

Por um momento observou as pequenas estatuetas que estavam dispostas em cada canto do local. Era deprimente olhar para aqueles rostos sem faces entalhados em pedra-sabão. Por que aquelas pequenas esculturas de anjos haviam deixado de parecerem anjos e se tornaram uma espécie de demônio quando ela os olhava?

A senhora sua frente parou frente a uma porta de madeira maciça. Era uma porta bem pesada, na opinião de Sakura. Ela parou junto.

— A senhorita irá entrar sozinha?

— Sim. — Foi a resposta monossilábica que ela deu.

Apoiando as mãos na maçaneta ela empurrou a porta onde estava sua maior tragédia. No centro da sala gélida e escura estavam três caixões perfeitamente dispostos, um ao lado do outro, como se até na hora da morte seus pais e sua irmã estivessem unidos.

A porta se fechou com um baque surdo. Ela se viu presa naquele mundo totalmente novo. Um mundo sem o abraço caloroso de seu querido pai Akio. Um mundo sem o sorriso acolhedor da mãe mais perfeita do mundo, Kotomi. Um mundo sem olhos brilhantes por novas aventuras de sua irmã, Sasame.

Ela estava só com seus medos e incertezas. A base de toda sua vida tinha partido e ela sentia como se o chão houvesse sumido de baixo de seus pés. Sakura não sabia como havia chegado tão perto do primeiro caixão fechado. Seu pai.

Passou a mão direita sobre a madeira brilhante enquanto a outra era erguida até os lábios onde depositou um beijo para em seguida colocá-la sobre o caixão do pai.

— Otou-san... —Ela ainda podia se lembrar do abraço que recebia toda vez que se encontrava com o pai, independentemente se aquela fosse a quarta ou a quinta vez no dia que o encontrava. Ele sempre estava de braços abertos.

Como sobreviveria sem tê-lo presente em sua vida? Como conseguiria encontrar forças para continuar?

As mãos deixarão o caixão de seu pai e ela se posicionou entre sua mãe e sua irmã. Sua tua amada mãe que sabia fazer a melhor torta de maça de todo mundo e sua idolatrada irmã que tinha o poder de tirar um sorriso dela em qualquer situação. Como queria que sua querida Sasame estivesse ali para fazê-la sorrir, mesmo achando impossível.

Ela partiu tão cedo, foi o que pensou. Cedo para tudo. Ainda se lembrava da euforia de Sasame ao preparar os últimos detalhes para sua festa de dezesseis anos. Tudo ficaria parado no tempo, não havia mais aniversariante. Não havia mais pais e nem alegria para festejar. Agora só havia um ser oco chamado Sakura Haruno, alguém que havia perdido toda a sua essência ao entrar na sala de casa e encontrar os corpos de sua família.

"_**Cortesia Uchiha"**_

A tira de papel em sua bolsa parecia pesar uma tonelada. Ela não conseguia entender o que sua família cometera de tão grave para ter recebido aquele tipo de cortesia da parte dos Uchihas.

Há algumas horas ela se quer sabia de qualquer envolvimento de sua família com a máfia (como os sensacionalistas classificam os Uchihas). Até onde sabia a família Uchiha era uma poderosa organização que era dona da maioria dos bancos de Tóquio, até que essas informações foram totalmente anuladas pelo inspetor da polícia que fora até a sua casa.

— A família Uchiha reside nessa cidade há séculos. São o que podemos chamar de ancestrais de Tóquio. — Aquelas haviam sido as palavras do inspetor Idate. — Fumio Uchiha fundou essa cidade juntamente com a família Hyuga. Deste então Uchihas e Hyugas, como o Senhor mesmo deve saber — Ele disse a Hiashi que havia vindo dar apoio a sua afilhada —vivem aqui em Tóquio. Mas de acordo com minhas últimas descobertas, e quero deixar claro que são apenas suposições minhas, a palavra certa a ser usada não é vivido e sim reinado. Para mim os negócios dos Uchihas abrangem mais do que serviço interno de bancos.

— Se isso for mesmo verdade, o que duvido muito, qual motivo teria levado os Uchihas a fazerem isso com a família de Akio Haruno? — A pergunta foi feita por Hiashi que estava dando todo o apoio possível a Sakura que até o presente momento não pronunciara uma única palavra.

—Senhor... — Idate suspirou brincando com uma caneta entre seus dedos — Isto é o que estou tentando descobrir. A pequena tira de papel que encontramos nos levam a crer que os Uchihas estão envolvidos, mas essa é a única evidência que temos contra eles.

A única evidência. Era o que Sakura repassava mentalmente enquanto andava pela sala da capela. Em menos de meia hora viriam tirar sua família dali para os colocarem a sete palmos do chão. A única evidência. Ela se agarraria aquilo.

Os Uchihas escolheram a família errada para destruir. Nunca soube de nenhum envolvimento de seu pai com qualquer Uchiha, mas independentemente disto sua visão estava totalmente clara. Os Uchihas haviam destruído sua vida e ela faria questão der ver a deles destroçadas da mesma forma em que ela se encontrava.

—Está na hora. — Ela nem havia percebido que a senhora que a atendera havia voltado a sala tamanha a concentração que tinha em seus próprios pensamentos. — A família Hyuga está lhe aguardando.

Família. Doía tanto ouvir aquela palavra. Seguiu em silêncio até fora da sala, olhando uma última vez para os três esquifes que um dia foi sua família.

Ao sair encontrou Hiashi acompanhado de Hinata e Neji. Era tão difícil ver compaixão refletida nos olhos das três pessoas que a esperavam. Os olhos pálidos dos Hyugas mostravam a ela uma coisa que ela não queria ver dirigido a si. Pena.

Mais uma vez não disse nada quando se sentiu abraçada por Hinata. Eles eram os únicos que estavam autorizados a ver seu sofrimento. Ali, no aconchego dos braços de sua melhor amiga, permitiu-se sofrer um pouco como uma filha que havia acabado de perder seus pais e uma irmã.

— Vai terminar tudo bem, Sakura-chan. — Hinata falou confortando-a, mas Sakura sabia que só acabaria tudo bem quando os responsáveis pela destruição da sua felicidade fossem destruídos.

Cada um a confortou de sua maneira. Neji e Hiashi como homens de poucas palavras e muitas ações a abraçaram como Hinata havia feito, mas como a única Hyuga mulher que estava presente foi papel de Hinata não deixar Sakura sozinha um segundo se quer sempre a tocando de alguma forma, tentando mostrar que ela não estava sozinha naquilo. Hinata sabia o quão doloroso era perder um ente querido, mesmo depois de quinze anos ela ainda sentia o vazio de ter perdido sua mãe com apenas cinco anos de idade.

Sakura não sabia dizer se o torpor que sentia era efeito colateral dos três analgésicos que havia tomado antes de sair da sua casa, ou era apenas mais uma das sensações que ela seria obrigada a conhecer naquele dia. Haviam tantos sentimentos misturados dentro de si, coisas que ela nunca imaginara que um dia fosse sentir

Havia o medo. Como seriam as coisas dali para frente? Como poderia sobreviver sabendo que a vida da sua família fora tirado com um ato banal? Sem sentido algum. Aquele medo sufocava seus pensamentos, retirava todas as esperanças escassas que restavam se é que ainda existiam.

Havia a solidão. Agora era só existia uma Haruno no mundo. E quem o destino havia escolhido para ser? Justamente ela, ela que se sentia a mais incapacitada por não ter sido capaz de ao menos perceber o que estava por vim. Ela devia ter percebido. Quem sabe alguma fala de seus pais que passou despercebida ou uma simples mudança da atmosfera.

Havia o vazio. Nada mais que isso. No espaço ocupado pelo vazio não havia lugar para outros sentimentos. Não existiam quaisquer outras sensações, era como se sua essência estivesse sendo enterradas no mesmo momento em que as últimas camadas de terra cobriram os túmulos de seus pais.

Ela ficou ali até ver a última lápide ser fixada em seu lugar. Hiashi, Neji e Hinata aguardavam em silêncio parados as costas dela.

Akio Haruno

Marido-Pai-Amigo

Kotomi Haruno

Esposa-Mãe-Amiga

Sasame Haruno

Irmã-Anjo-Amiga

Sakura havia escolhido os dizeres entalhados na pedra fria das lápides. Cada palavra ali retratava um pouco de cada um de seus familiares. Eram palavras comuns que talvez não estivessem à altura de quem realmente elas foram, mas era o que ela via em cada um deles, pessoas simples que em sua simplicidade se tornavam muito mais que especiais.

As datas que sempre acompanhavam as costumeiras lápides foram retiradas por pedido dela. Não haveria escrito a data da morte deles, pois sua família sempre estaria viva dentro de si. Ela carregava em seu interior um pouco da força de seu pai, uma pontinha de esperança de sua mãe e um resquício da personalidade forte de sua irmã.

—Adeus… — Aquela palavra saiu como um sussurro de seus lábios pálidos.

As lágrimas que outrora escorriam como rios de seus olhos haviam cessado. Não sabia explicar como não havia tombado ao chão. Sentia-se oca. Sem preenchimento algum. Sua vida terminara no momento em que sua família havia dado seu último suspiro.

Se os assassinos que tinham acabado com a existência de sua família estivessem pensando que por descuido havia deixando a vida dela intacta estavam enganados. Eles a haviam matado no momento em que tiraram a vida daquelas pessoas tão especiais para ela.

—Eu prometo... — Outro sussurro, incompleto.

Diante dos túmulos de seus pais e de sua irmã ela prometeu. Iria destruir a vida de quem fora o responsável por aquilo. A família Uchiha sofreria uma dor que nunca imaginaram. Ela amassou novamente o papel que estava em seu bolso: Cortesia Uchiha.

Haviam sido inescrupulosos o suficiente para deixarem aquele bilhete sujo na cena do crime, como o policial mesmo havia dito.

A Sakura gentil e sensível estava sendo enterrada ali, juntamente com sua família. Naquele momento nascia uma nova Haruno.

Os Uchihas deviam se preparar. Escolheram a família errada para destruir.

— Podemos ir. — Finalmente pronunciou palavras para as três pessoas que se mantiveram em silêncio atrás dela. Hinata no segundo seguinte estava ao seu lado enquanto os quatro saíam daquele lugar que na visão de muitos era de paz, só que na visão de Sakura era apenas e simplesmente um lugar onde sonhos e felicidades eram destruídos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

— Não há necessidade. — Aquela era realmente sua voz? Não se lembrava desde quando sua voz saía tão cansada de seus lábios. Ela ainda podia sentir o torpor tomando conta de si.— Não quero incomodar mais do que já estou incomodando.

Os presentes se entreolharam. Duvidavam muito da resposta que Sakura havia dado. Eles podiam ver os olhos verdes perdidos em algum ponto interessante no carpete da sala. O que eles não podiam imaginar é que naquele momento ela ainda conseguia ver pai sentado na poltrona que agora era ocupada por Neji.

— Sakura-chan... — Hinata sussurrou — Você sabe que não é incomodo nenhum passar meu tempo ao seu lado.

— Obrigada, Hinata-chan, mas eu realmente prefiro passar essa primeira noite sozinha. — Ela tinha convicção que seria mais fácil aceitar como aquela casa se tornaria vazia se ela estivesse só naquela noite.

Depois de meia hora de mais tentativas de convencimentos os Hyugas finalmente se retiraram. Após dispensar todos os empregados ela subiu as escadas centrais que a levariam para seu quarto.

Todas as pessoas que passavam por uma experiência traumática sentiam aquilo? Como se os próprios pés não tocassem o chão, e o corpo se movesse involuntariamente? Sakura percorreu aqueles corredores agora vazios como se estivesse flutuando, como se estivesse presa em um eterno pesadelo.

Após trocar o vestido que usara por todo o dia e se sentir um pouco confortável em sua costumeira roupa de dormir ela se deitou. Não existiam mais lágrimas para serem derramadas. Só existia o vazio e o torpor.

Até o medo havia perdido o sentido. Ela não sentia mais medo, ela não podia sentir. Prometera diante dos túmulos de sua família que quem quer que tenha feito aquilo pagaria com a pior dor já existira.

Revirou-se em sua cama por quase duas horas. O sono não chegava de jeito nenhum. Ela começava se perguntar o motivo de ainda não ter sucumbido ao desespero e gritado todos os gritos presos em sua garganta. Será que ela era insensível ao ponto de não conseguir gritar por seus familiares mortos?

Não, não era aquilo. A dor que sentia era dilaceradora. Mas ela seria forte por eles. E quando finalmente tudo estivesse acabado ela si daria o oportunidade de sofrer, enquanto os culpados não tivessem o castigo que merecia ela não descansaria, ela não se permitiria fraquejar.

Com um salto foi até a mesa onde seu laptop costumava ficar. Ligando-o rapidamente acessou uma página de busca onde digitou sete letras; U-C-H-I-H-A-S. Vasculhou link por link até encontrar o que queria. Um artigo numa revista de fofocas qualquer que trazia uma bela foto da residência da família Uchiha. Logo abaixo da imagem estava o endereço que ela tanto queria.

Se sem se importar de que o relógio logo marcaria vinte duas horas e que o frio lá fora estava de congelar ela foi até seu armário e pegou uma calça jeans muito grossa, uma blusa escura de lã e um casaco de veludo muito pesado. Antes de sair do quarto, após calçar suas botas, ela pegou uma toca que havia sido tricotado por sua mãe e ajeitou seus cabelos róseos sobre a lã.

Não se importou com os gritos que o vigia de sua casa deu ao vê-la saindo tão tarde naquela noite, ela não se importava em parecer gentil para ninguém, sua gentileza havia ido embora juntamente com sua família.

Parou o primeiro táxi que encontrou e disse ao motorista o endereço que havia conseguido no artigo da internet. Desde que vira aquela mansão suntuosa um desejo de ver com seus próprios olhos encheu a mente dela. Ela queria ver onde é que as pessoas responsáveis por sua tragédia estavam reunidas.

Vinte minutos depois o táxi parou. Ela reconheceu aquele bairro assim que suas botas tocaram a calçada. Era o mesmo lugar da residência dos Hyugas e de todas as famílias importantes de Tóquio, sua casa só não ficava ali por que sua mãe gostava de morar próximo ao campo e o pai de Sakura havia encontrado uma espécie de chácara afastada da movimentação constante da cidade.

Andou com seu coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Sentia sua pulsação acelerada. Queria ver o que a família Uchiha fazia depois de ordenar um assassinato. Ela sabia que era meio impossível vê-los com aqueles portões tão altos, mas ela tinha esperanças.

Aproximou-se lentamente do alto portão de ferro dourado. E esgueirou seu olhar por entre o gramado e a casa que se erguia no fim do terreno.

— Sakura-sama? — Por pouco Sakura não soltara um grito ao ouvir aquela voz perto de si.

— Lola? — Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo uma antiga empregada de sua família. — Está trabalhando aqui?

— Sim. — A moça respondeu assumindo um tom sério. — Sinto muito, fiquei sabendo por sua família.

Sakura nada respondeu, não sentia nenhuma vontade de sentir aquele vazio e o temível torpor novamente.

— Eu estou morando aqui agora. A família Uchiha precisa de alguém em tempo integral. Quer ir até minha casinha? Fica nos fundos da propriedade, posso preparar um chocolate quente, está muito frio. — Lola não fazia ideia de o porquê de Sakura está caminhando àquela hora da noite justamente perto do seu local de trabalho.

— Eu gostaria muito. — Se animou com a possibilidade de se aproximar mais, queria ver o rosto, guardar as expressões e tudo que podia dos causadores de sua tragédia.

Sakura seguiu Lola por uma estradinha que cortava o gramado úmido pelo orvalho. Procurava encontrar qualquer sinal dos patrões de Lola, mas seus olhos não captaram nada, então ela seguiu a moça em silêncio.

A casa de Lola era aconchegante com todo aquele calor que emanava da pequena lareira que ficava num dos cantos do cômodo. Retirou seu casaco para poder absorver um pouco mais do calor do fogo e bebeu lentamente o líquido escuro que Lola a ofereceu. O chocolate estava realmente bom.

Durante todo tempo que ficou ouviu Lola divagando sobre sua vida e de como sentiria falta dos pais de Sakura, e o quanto sentia falta da própria Sakura, já que quando ela trabalhava na casa dos Harunos as duas haviam desenvolvido uma espécie de amizade.

Quase uma hora depois ela se decidiu de que já estava na hora de ir. Não havia conseguido cumprir seu objetivo de ver a face dos famosos Uchihas, mas pelo menos pudera ver aquela casa e perceber a que tipo de vida os Uchihas eram acostumados.

Seguiu Lola por um caminho diferente do de quando estava chegando. Distraída, observou uma janela de vidro que tinha as cortinas abertas. Dentro do cômodo onde a janela estava ela viu uma mesa com quatro pessoas ao redor.

Suas pernas pararam de mover automaticamente, sua respiração foi suspensa por ela própria. Ela já tinha visto fotos suficientes para identificar que os ocupantes da mesa era a família Uchiha.

O homem mais velho ocupava a cadeira na ponta da mesa. Ele sorria levemente observando a mulher sentada ao seu lado. Ele tinha uma aparência aristocrática. Parece um nobre, a garota pensou, um nobre inescrupuloso.

A única mulher da mesa era belíssima. Os cabelos negros dela vinham até metade das costas magra. Os olhos demonstravam uma coisa que ela só havia enxergado uma vez nos olhos de sua mãe. Balançou sua cabeça espanto seus pensamentos, ninguém daquela família tinha algo parecido com a sua.

Um rapaz estava sentado ao lado esquerdo do homem da cabeceira. Ele tinha o cabelo um pouco longo e duas linhas de expressão ao lado do rosto. Sorria para mulher a sua frente enquanto bebia um pouco do suco em seu copo.

Ao lado desse rapaz estava outro. Ele parecia ser o mais jovem e diferentemente das outras pessoas a mesa não trazia um largo sorriso, mas apenas um pequeno abrir de lábios. Ele sorria, mas não como os outros. E ela ficou feliz com aquilo, ao menos alguém daquela família não estava tão feliz. Aquele rapaz tinha a pele extremamente branca como os outros ocupantes da mesa. Seu cabelo era mais curto e repicado atrás. E então os olhos deles se encontraram.

Ela sustentou o olhar sobre ele que a encarava da mesma forma. Sem acreditar no que via. Sakura sustentou o olhar, estava olhando para um dos responsáveis da morte de sua família. A surpresa do rapaz havia sido tão grande que ele parara com um copo a centímetro de seus finos lábios. Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando finalmente conseguiu desviar seu olhar dele e voltar a acompanhar Lola que estava já muito à frente dela.

Olhou uma ultima vez para aquela cena que a deprimia e seguiu. Em breve cenas como aquela não existiriam na família Uchiha, ela se encarregaria daquilo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

— Quero uma reunião amanhã, ou assim que o senhor poder me receber. — Desde quando sua voz era tão fria? A garota de cabelos rosados não se reconhecia.

— Como quiser, Sakura-sama. — Kaeto Noaki suspirou pesadamente, e Sakura pode ouvir aquele barulho através da linha telefônica — Estarei em sua casa amanhã as dez.

—Ótimo. Estarei a sua espera. — Sem mas nenhuma palavra a ligação foi desligada.

Kaeto já ouvira aquele tom de voz em vários de sues clientes. Geralmente significava problemas, ainda mais vindo de uma pessoa que era de uma família tão importante quanto a Haruno. Ele só não fazia idéia de o porque uma garota que acabara de perder a família de maneira tão trágica queria abrir o testamento do pai tão rápido.

Era de praxe esperar cerca de quinze dias após o sepultamento para poderem abrir o testamento, mal havia se passado vinte e quatro horas do enterro de Akio Haruno e sua filha já ligara. Ele só torcia para que aqueles problemas que ele reconheceu no tom de voz dela não o afetassem.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já que chegaram até aqui porque não me deixam uma rewies? Espero que tenham apreciado a fanfic. Conto com a presença de vocês nos próximos capítulos.

Beijos

Até breve


	3. Torpor

**Declaimer:** O Naruto já está casado coma Hinata? O clã Uchiha já começou a ser refeito com a ajuda da Sakura? Shikamaru já tascou um beijo na Temari? Neji já se declarou para TenTen? É Naruto ainda não me pertence...

Segundo capítulo da fanfic . Ninguém comenta nem fala nada =/ TO ficando desanimada já

**Bridge Of Light**

**Capítulo II**

**Torpor **

O resto da semana seguiu-se com ela sem conseguir tirar de sua mente a cena da família feliz Uchiha. A cada segundo repassava cada detalhe que encontrara naquela casa, cada característica, de cada pessoa, ao redor daquela mesa.

Os sorrisos que eles trocavam entre si faziam com que o coração dela se apertasse de uma forma que uma grande dor tomasse conta de todo ser da garota. Não era uma dor física, estava mais ligada ao estado de total e completo vazio. E aquela era a pior dor que ela já sentira na sua vida.

Enquanto eles se divertiam como uma família feliz, ela estava sendo obrigada a vivenciar a perda das pessoas mais importantes que tinham em sua vida. Enquanto o mundo deles continuava igualmente perfeito, o dela havia desabando.

A sensação de perda era uma das piores que ela já experimentara. Era como perder um braço ou uma perna, na verdade, muito pior. Poderia comparar ao ato de tentar mexer um braço e descobrir que ele não está mais ali para alcançar o copo de água em cima da mesa.

Os piores momentos eram aqueles. Onde ela se pegava relembrando de tudo, guardando tudo em uma parte de sua mente que ela só voltaria ativar depois que cenas como aquela da família Uchiha não existissem mais na vida deles. Ela fazia questão de memorizar todos os momentos felizes que havia tido com sua família, para poder se recordar quando tudo finalmente acabasse.

— Sakura-sama, o advogado deu pai está aí a aguardando.

Apesar de ter pedido que o advogado de seu pai viesse no dia seguinte ao sepultamento desmarcou o compromisso. Quando acordou na manhã do encontro não se sentia nada bem. Teve febre, tremores, mal estar. Sua semana passou com ela em cima da cama recebendo cuidados de Chyio. Mas finalmente havia se recuperado e tivera força suficientes para remarcar o encontro com o advogado responsável pelo testamento de seu pai.

— Avise que já estou indo Chyio — Sua voz perdera a costumeira doçura, era fria, quase calculista. Em apenas uma semana Sakura envelheceu anos.

Entrou no escritório que pertencia ao seu pai sem nenhuma cerimônia e cumprimentou o advogado com um simples acenar de cabeça. Kaeto não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Onde estava a garota sorridente que conheceu assim que nasceu?

Kaeto era um amigo de longa data do pai de Sakura. Estivera com Akio em diversos momentos. Vira Akio se casar, fora visitar Sakura na maternidade, e agora vira seu amigo morrer, não só ele, como sua esposa e uma de suas filhas. E ao olhar para aquela Haruno que sobrara não conseguia evitar sentir compaixão.

Sakura viu aquilo refletido nos olhos de Kaeto e se sentiu pior. Saber que despertava pena nas pessoas era terrível. Juntando coragem sabe-se lá de onde começou a falar.

— Sei que é um pouco estranho eu sentir vontade de abrir o testamento dos meus pais tão rápido, mas espero que o senhor compreenda que devido a circunstância das mortes, tenho algumas preocupações referente a como estava as finanças dos meus pais, pois posso encontrar algo que me levará a alguma pista dos assassinos.

— Entendo, mas se a senhorita está tentando ligar alguma crise financeira a morte de seus pais, creio que está enganada. — Kaeto abriu sua pasta e colocou alguns papeis sobre a mesa, Sakura observava tudo calada — Seus pais estavam em ótima situação financeira, e posso até mesmo falar que é uma das melhores fases que seu pai passava nos negócios. O escritório está indo de vento em poupa, cada vez mais contratos são fechados. Então não creio nessa possibilidade de problema financeiro.

— Então posso descartar essa possibilidade. — Sakura suspirou— Espero que o senhor não esteja me achando insensível, quero resolver a parte burocrática o mais rápido possível. Pois pretendo focar nas investigações sobre os assassinos da minha família, acredito que o senhor compreenda isso.

— Entendo perfeitamente, Sakura-chan — Kaeto se permitiu sorrir e empregar a forma carinhosa que sempre tratara Sakura, suas rugas suavizaram quando continuou a falar. — Não há muito com o que se preocupar em relação ao testamento de seus pais. Em seu último testamento Akio deixou claro que deixava tudo para a senhorita e para sua irmã, Sasame. Tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, perante a leia a senhora é a herdeira legal de Akio e também de Sasame.

— Obrigada pelas informações. O senhor acha que será necessário que eu comece a tomar conta dos negócios da família?

— Creio que não. Seu pai deixou ótimos diretores no escritório, e de qualquer forma meu escritório de advocacia continuará fazendo auditorias periódicas referente aos lucros que a senhorita deverá receber.

—Quero ir a todos os bancos com quem meu pai tinha negócios.

— Farei o possível para ajuda-la nisso — Kaeto resolveu não perguntar o motivo dela querer ir em todos os bancos, achava que Sakura já tinha problemas suficiente para se preocupar com ele querendo saber de seus passos.

Após mais algumas informações Kaeto foi embora, deixando Sakura no escritório em meio de seus pensamentos. O pedido para ir em todos os bancos tinha um objetivo. Os Uchihas eram proprietários da maioria dos bancos de Tóquio. Se os pais de Sakura tinham negócios com os Uchihas seria através dos bancos que ela descobriria essas ligações.

A policia ainda não havia entrado em contato ,e Sakura acreditava que aquele processo correria em segredo de justiça. Acreditava também que a policia não poderia fazer muita coisa. Os assassinos de sua família tinham o poder do dinheiro em suas mãos, e era triste admitir, mas mesmo Tóquio sendo uma cidade muito moderna e avançada, corrupção ainda existia.

Viu que Chyio estava parada a porta do escritório, como se tivesse tomando coragem para falar alguma coisa.

—Algum problema , Chyio? — Sakura se levantou das poltrona e caminhou lentamente até a porta.

— Sakura-sama — A voz da velha governanta estava embargada — Sobre os pertences de Akio-sama, Sasame-sama e Kotomi-sama, as empregadas querem saber o que fazer, desculpe incomodá-la.

Sakura sentiu um baque no coração. Não queria pensar naquilo agora. Não queria ter que imaginar a possibilidade de ter que se preocupar com o que fazer com roupas e objetos que haviam pertencido a sua família.

Girou seu corpo ficando com as costas voltadas para Chyio e encarou o porta retrato de sua família que estava sobre a mesa.

— Diga que falam a limpeza rotineira, mas que mantenham tudo no lugar.

Não ouviu o que Chyio falou ao deixar a sala, seus pensamentos rondavam o abismo que estavam em seu coração. Escuridão, vazio, topor e coisas que ela não conseguia classificar. Único desejo que tinha naquele momento era de desaparecer .

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo passou encarando o nada, perdida em seus pensamentos. Só voltou a perceber onde estava quando seu celular vibrou em no bolso de sua calça. Apesar de não ter vontade de travar nenhum tipo de conversa naquele momento atendeu o aparelho que vibrava descontroladamente.

— Alô?

— Sakura — Ela ouviu uma voz muito conhecida e por um segundo seu coração se alegrou — Sou eu, Ino. Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mas a cidade onde Gaara e eu estamos não possuo sinal algum da operadora de celular. Tive que comprar um chip local.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Era reconfortante ouvir uma voz amiga no meio de todo turbilhão de sua vida. Ino era sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de colégio. A amizade começara no jardim de infância e se perpetuara com o passar dos anos. Sua amiga loira estava viajando a mais de um mês com o namorado. Desde que conhecera Gaara a garota passava a maior parte do tempo viajando o mundo acompanhando o namorado nas pesquisas que ele desenvolvia. Gaara era geólogo e cuidava das pesquisas de pedras preciosas para a joalheria da família Sabaku.

—Ino, estou precisando tanto de voc. — Com a amiga , Sakura não sentia receios, abria sua alma e conseguia expor toda sua fragilidade.

— Eu sei — A voz de Ino estava triste — Foi tudo ttão horrível , não foi? — A resposta que ouviu foi um soluço abafado — Estou voltando para Tóquio em 3 dias. Não consegui encontrar voo antes desta data. Para você ter noção estou praticamente em cima de uma árvore para conseguir falar com você.

— Onde você está , porquinha? — Sakura se permitiu sorrir ao imaginar a "frescurenta" Ino cercada por árvores e mosquitos.

— Algum lugar no meio da floresta Amazônica —Sakura sorriu — É terrível! Não tenho muito tempo, em breve esotu chegando, se cuide até lá e quando eu chegar cuidarei de você.

—Obrigada, Ino.

— Tenho que ir, testuda. Não vou falar para você ficar bem, porque nesse momento sei que é difícil, mas tente sobreviver. E não se esqueça o quanto amo você e que sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Até logo.

—Também amo você, Ino — A ligação foi encerrada.

Secou as lagrimas e começou a remexer nos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa que pertencia ao seu pai. Queria encontrar todas as informações possíveis que a levassem a algum contato com os Uchihas. Queria fazer isso antes de Ino chegar, porque sabia que sua amiga tentaria fazer com que ela desistisse daquela ideia. Queria se aproximar, conhecer, encontrar cada detalhe que ela pudesse usar contra eles. A imagem de "família feliz" que ela tinha visto pela janela e os sorrisos que eles tinham no rosto desapareceriam se tudo saísse conforme ela esperava.

O olhar que trocou com o rapaz mais jovem invadiu seus pensamentos. Era um olhar forte, intenso. Lembrou da sensação que sentiu a sustentar aquele olhar. Era como se ele soubesse o que ela fazia ali, como se conhecesse os pensamentos dela. Lembrou do rosto dele, da pele clara, dos olhos escuros, das sobrancelhas curvadas em interrogação perante a presença dela alí e do cabelo levemente repicado. Tinha que admitir, ele era bonito, mas era um Uchiha e como tal deveria pagar junto com o resto da família pelas mortes de Akio, Kotome e Sasame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Suas pernas tremiam muito. Ela tentou controlar a respiração diversas vezes, mas não conseguia. Seu coração parecia querer saltar do seu corpo indo parar em sua garganta. Suas mãos suavam e ela não conseguia decidir para onde olhar. Sakura remexeu em sua bolsa pela centésima vez, isso se sua conta estivesse certa. Desde que entrara naquele salão de espera seus nervos começaram a protestar. Seu olhar vagou novamente entre a recepcionista vestida de negro e a porta do elevador que esperava com tanta paciência.

O chão daquele local era dourado e lustroso, era possível ver sua imagem refletida nele. As paredes eram pintadas de um branco muito claro e por onde se olhasse tinham gravuras e quadros de pintores renomados espalhados sobre elas. O balcão onde a recepcionista trabalhava era todo de vidro negro. A tela do computador era tão fina que Sakura não conseguia entender como faziam para que o eletrônico funcionasse tão bem. Toda aquela riqueza deixava Sakura um pouco acanhada, apesar de sua família sempre ter tido boa condição financeira, seus pais eram pessoas simples, que não estavam muito ligados ao luxo.

O relógio parecia não querer avançar seus ponteiros. Tentou se concentrar mais uma vez. Precisava estar atenta. Em sua mente aquele era um território inimigo. E ela não podia deixar nada escapar. Havia conseguido, depois de muito esforço e muitas ligações de seu advogado Kaeto, uma conversar particular com um dos diretores do banco. Aquele banco era dos Uchihas e Sakura tinha esperança de conseguir algumas informações a partir daquela conversar que teria em alguns instantes.

— Sakura-sama? — Por pouco não pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a recepcionista lhe chamar.

— Já estão lhe aguardando lá em cima. Décimo quinto andar, sala 204.

— Obrigada. — Bom, não era momento para se amedrontar. Já tinha chegado até ali e não recuaria.

Forçou suas pernas a irem em direção ao elevador. Já tinha chegado até ali, estava perto de conseguir algo referente a morte de seus pais e não fraquejaria. O elevador era tão luxuoso quanto o restante do prédio. Seu revestimento interno era dourado e preto e não era possível de se ouvir nem o mínimo de ruído das engrenagens. Saiu em um corredor que tinha o mesmo aspecto que o salão onde estivera esperando. No andar já havia um funcionário que estava lhe esperando para que pudesse guia-la até a sala.

— Me acompanhe por favor, Sakura-sama. — Apenas o barulho de seus saltos no piso era audível. Optou por se arrumar com um pouco mais de elegância do que costumava. Trocou seu costumeiro jeans e regata por um vestido estilo "tubinho" preto um colar de pérolas que fora da sua mãe e fizera um coque alto no cabelo. Era difícil combinar coisas quando seu cabelo era rosa, mas ela fazia o melhor que podia.

Frente a porta 204 , Sakura parou e respirou fundo. Viu a porta sendo aberta e observou o que parecia ser uma pré-sala de reuniões. Um sofá marrom estava encostada em uma das paredes que era coberta por um papel de parede que se assemelhava a madeira envelhecida. No fundo da sala ela viu outra porta, esta era completamente de madeira, uma madeira avermelhada, ela gostava de arquitetura e percebeu que de fato aquela sala era composta por objetos muito requintados.

A outra porta foi aberta e ela sentiu seu estômago balançar. Atrás de uma mesa de mogno escuro estava nada mais , nada menos, do que o homem de cabelos compridos que ela tinha visto na mesa dos Uchihas. Não havia duvida alguma, as linhas de expressão, os cabelos longos amarrados com um simples elástico. Ele sorria quando levantou para recebê-la. Sakura seguia até onde ele estava e apertou a mão que ele estendia. Calculou que ele não teria mais de 30 anos e menos de 26.

—Boa tarde, Sakura. — O sorriso que ele deu fazia com que suas linhas de expressões se suavizasse — Posso chama-la assim.

Ela suspirou. Ali iniciava o que ela chamava de vingança. Preparou seu melhor sorriso e deixou que seu rosto se iluminasse, queria que eles depositassem confiança nela. Queria entrar no mundo deles , queria estar próxima, queria ver cada segundo da queda que ela proporcionaria ao império Uchiha.

— Sim, e como devo chama-lo? — O esforço que fazia para sorrir com tanto ódio guardado no coração era sobre-humano

—Uchiha Itachi — Ele sorriu ainda mais. — Por favor, sente-se.

— Obrigada. — Observou ele dar a volta na mesa e sentar-se em uma poltra de couro negro

— Então, em que posso lhe ajudar?

— Não sei se ficaram sabendo, acredito que meus advogados já entraram em contato com vocês, mas meus pais, que eram clientes de vocês, faleceram recentemente. Pedi para que marcassem essa reunião por que preciso de ajuda. Nunca precisei pensar nada referente a área financeira de minha família, então não tenho experiência nenhuma , preciso de um bom consultou financeiro, e acredito que vocês possam me oferecer um neste nível.

— Veio ao lugar certo. — A expressão dele perdeu um pouco da alegria — Sinto muito por seus pais. Não consigo imaginar a dor que é, mas creio que deve ser uma das piores que podemos sentir em vida. — Ela quase acreditou na sinceridade dele.

A conversa transcorreu sobre assuntos puramente financeiros. Sakura tentava prestar atenção em tudo referente as contas da família. Percebeu que sua herança era maior do que elas esperava. Não tinha ideia que o patrimônio de sua família fosse tão grande. Conversaram cerca de meia hora. Itachi indicou alguns consultores que ela podia encontrar.

— Espero ter lhe ajudado da melhor maneira possível.

Sakura iria responder, mas uma voz masculina tirou a resposta que já estava preparada de seus lábios.

— Itache, eu preciso que você assine isso aqui —Sakura automaticamente virou seu rosto em direção a voz que ouvia — Desculpe, não sabia que você estava com uma cliente

Era ele. O moreno de sorriso discreto, de pele clara e de olhar. Eles se encararam. Olhar com olhar, e naquele momento ela percebeu que ele se lembrava dela.


	4. Investigações

Olá, muito obrigada a aqueles que têm acompanhado a fanfic. Espero que continuem e gostem do capítulo de hoje, e no fim que tal me deixar uma rewie? Vai me ajudar a saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. Beijinhos e boa leitura.

**Bridge of Light**

**Capítulo lll**

**Investigações**

Os dois se olharam por um momento que pareceu a eternidade. Sakura susteve seu olhar da mesma maneira que havia feito quando o observou através da janela da mansão Uchiha. O rosto dele continuava da mesma maneira que ela se lembrava. Suas roupas estavam diferentes. Enquanto na mansão Uchiha ela só conseguiu vê-lo vestido com um casaco de gola alta, naquela manhã o rapaz trajava um belo terno, com certeza de uma marca caríssima, afinal, ele era mais do que rico.

Itachi os observava com cara de quem não entendia nada. Parecia que seu irmão conhecia a moça, mas desde quando Uchiha Sasuke conhece "garotas". Deu um meio sorriso sem graça, pelo constrangimento que achava que Sakura estava sentindo.

— Sem problemas, Sasuke. — Itachi foi até onde seu irmão estava parado, petrificado na verdade, porque ele não percebia nenhum músculo do Uchiha mais jovem se mover. — A Sakura já está de saída. — Pegou os papéis da mão do irmão e voltou para seu local atrás da mesa.

Sakura continuava sentada, sem se mexer. Apenas olhava. Não que acreditasse nessa coisa de destino, ou algo parecido, mas o olhar dele a cativou completamente. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para conseguir se concentrar. Foco e objetivo. Esse era o seu lema, e assim conseguiria realizar o que a levara ali. Preparou o seu melhor sorriso e olhou para o rapaz que ainda estava parado ao lado da porta.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo — Sorriu e fechou os olhos inclinando levemente a cabeça; Era o encanto em pessoa. Sasuke estreitou os olhos como se demonstrasse que aquele sorriso não o enganava.

— Vamos, Sasuke, pare de parecer mal educado, e use a simpatia que nossa mãe nos ensinou. — O que Itachi ouviu um grunhido inteligível de seu irmão e percebeu-o caminhando até a moça. Apertaram as mãos amigavelmente. — Ótima hora para você aparecer aqui. Sakura estava justamente me falando que precisava de um consultor financeiro, e quem sabe você pode ajuda-la.

— Eu? — A voz dele saiu em um misto de incredulidade e espanto.

— Acredito que você seja um consultor financeiro, não? — Itachi ria abertamente das maneiras de Sasuke, desde quando seu irmão não presta atenção em nada, desde que entrara na sala Sasuke só tinha olhos para a moça de exóticos cabelos rosas que ainda estava sentada frente a mesa do Uchiha mais velho.

— Ah, sim! — Sasuke suspirou. Percebeu que estava parecendo um abestalhado e tratou de recobrar logo sua pose. — Peça para minha secretária marcar algum horário e eu com certeza ajudarei no que for possível. — Olhou a ultima vez para a garota e saiu da sala.

— Não se importe com as maneiras do meu irmão, ele é meio assim abobalhado quando vê uma garota bonita.

Apesar de toda situação ela não conseguiu deixar de corar. Sabia que ele a tinha reconhecido. Não era porque ela era uma garota bonita , como Itachi dissera, que aquele rapaz, que ela agora sabia se chamar Sasuke, olhara a tanto fixamente.

— Imagina — Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para que ele a apertasse — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, em breve entrarei em contato.

— Igualmente, a secretária do Sasuke entrará em contato com você para ver a melhor forma de vocês trabalharem juntos.

Sakura saiu com aquela frase em meio aos seus pensamentos. " _A melhor forma de vocês trabalharem juntos_ " . Como ia conseguia trabalhar com alguém que era responsável pela maior tragédia que já lhe acontecera. Será que teria estomago suficiente para aquilo? Observou tudo com cuidado redobrado, pretendia voltar ali mais vezes, se tudo saísse como ela estava planejando em pouco tempo teria em mãos todas as provas necessárias para provar que os Uchihas eram os responsáveis por matar toda família Haruno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca imaginariam que um prédio tão bonito esconderia tanto podridão. Em uma cidade vizinha a Tóquio um vasto império se levantava. O prédio escuro, com vidros luminosos que refletiam a claridade do sol, erguia-se imponente em meio a uma cidade que já fora considerada a mais pobre de todo Japão. A chegada daquela empresa a pequena cidade havia transformado drasticamente a região, totalmente os esquemas financeiros e a cidade parecia caminhar cada vez mais rápido para o sucesso. Aquela empresa construiu um verdadeiro império da noite para o dia.

Aquele prédio guardava segredos que poucos conheciam. O salão principal contava com duas recepcionistas, além dos seguranças que tinham aparência de lutadores de MMA . Como sempre a atmosfera do local era de pura tranquilidade. E os responsáveis por todo aquele clima trabalhavam arduamente por mantê-lo daquela forma .

— Bom dia, Uchiha-sama. — A bela recepcionista cumprimentou seu chefe com o costumeiro sorriso simpático.

Com um leve acenar de cabeça um homem que aparentava ter cinquenta anos andou tranquilamente pelo espaço do salão. Em seus pensamentos se perguntava que se as pessoas que trabalhavam naquele prédio soubessem o que havia por trás dos negócios continuariam a tratá-lo tão amigavelmente.

Naquela manhã seus pensamentos estavam direcionados a cidade vizinha, Tóquio. Em breve receberia informações sobre a última transação de seu grupo. Seus olhos negros se estreitaram ao tentar imaginar o motivo de tanta demora de seus subordinados para lhe mandarem as informações que pedira.

Havia esperado muito tempo para deixar que seus planos fossem destruídos por um simples arquiteto. Seu sexto sentido estava apontando que algo saíra errado neste negócio. E se havia algo em que ele confiava totalmente era em seu sexto sentido.

Ah... Como queria que tudo se resolvesse sem que precisasse agir. Se ao menos tivessem lhe dado ouvidos nada daquilo seria necessário. Mas, se nem mesmo sua família confiara nele como esperar que Akio Haruno procedesse da maneira que ele esperava. Agora o que restava era esperar que os documentos chegassem em segurança em suas mãos. A única coisa que podia fazer por sua família era lhes dar uma morte digna, bom... Foram eles que procuraram aquele caminho então deviam arcar com as consequências.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estava em seu quarto quando ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos. Foi até o corredor e tentou identificar de que direção tais sons indicavam. Pareciam vir da ala onde ficava o estúdio de criação de sua mãe e o escritório de seu pai, ambos ficavam lado a lado na ala oeste do segundo andar da casa. Sua mãe era uma renomada decoradora de interiores conhecida internacionalmente e trabalhava em colaboração com o escritório de arquitetura de seu pai.

As salas eram contingentes e se comunicavam por um corredor. Akio e Kotome gostavam de estar perto o máximo de tempo possível. Quando a saudade apertava a única coisa que tinham que fazer era atravessar o corredor e encontrar a pessoa amada do outro lado. Sakura sempre achara muito bonita esta relação. Sempre admirara o amor que existia entre sua mãe e seu pai, sentia-se abençoada por fazer parte de uma família que transbordava amor a cada segundo. Em cada gesto e em cada detalhe seus pais deixavam claro que se amavam de uma forma sublime.

Em seus sonhos de menina sempre desejara ter um amor com aquele, alguém em que pudesse confiar de olhos fechados. Alguém para poder entregar seu coração sem ter medo de que ele fosse magoado e ferido. Como toda garota de 20 anos ela tinha planos e sonhos. Queria se formar em medicina, queria construir sua família. Ter alguém para sorrir quando chegasse em sua casa. Mas agora não fazia sentindo em pensar naqueles sonhos de criança. Tudo havia ido embora no momento em que sua família foi arrancada da vida.

Estranhou o silêncio do local e decidiu investigar o que estava acontecendo. Ao abrir a porta do estúdio de sua mãe viu um cenário de total confusão, desordem e destruição. Mesas reviradas, armários abertos, quadros fora da parede, papéis pelo chão, tudo fora do costumeiro local de organização e ordem. Suas pernas correram até o escritório de seu pai, se não estava no mesmo estado de desorganização a situação era bem pior.

Sua mente processava várias possibilidades para aqueles acontecimentos. Hipóteses eram criadas para tentar justificar o que poderia ter ocorrido ali. Aquilo não era trabalho dos empregados, confiava totalmente nas pessoas que trabalharam a vida toda para a sua família. A desordem parecia resultado de uma busca. Talvez as mesmas pessoas que mataram seus pais? Saiu da sala com pressa. Enquanto andava até a cozinha mantinha o celular no ouvido esperando a ligação completar.

— Inspetor , Idate? — Perguntou assim que ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha

— Sim, com quem eu falo? — IDate havia acabado de chegar ao distrito policial quando recebeu aquela ligação em seu telefone particular.

— Sakura Haruno, desculpe se estou atrapalhando, mas acabaram de invadir minha casa e pelo ejito fizeram um busca nada organizada nos pertences dos meus pais.

— Não saia daí, estou chegando

Idate não imaginava que algo como aquilo acabasse acontecendo, ainda mais no primeiro caso que investigava depois de sua promoção a inspetor. Estudara tanto para conseguir entrar para o distrito policial, esperava conseguir ajudar a cidade de Tóquio contra os criminosos, mas não esperava lidar com a _máfia_. Se é que aqueles atos fossem realmente obra daquele mito urbano.

Quando lhe passaram o caso da morte da família Haruno não imaginava que tantas complicações fossem acontecer. Naquela hora sentia falta de ter anos de experiência, talvez se fosse mais velho poderia pensar de forma diferente e encontrar novos caminhos para proceder com aquela investigação.

— Chefe, estou indo para casa dos Haruno, A filha dele acabou de denunciar uma invasão. — Idate observou o rosto de seu chefe se contrair em espanto.

O homem em sua frente mexeu em alguns papéis tentando encontrar os relatórios do caso Haruno. Suas mãos se fecharam em um punho cerrado ao pegar tais folhas. Idate observou tudo em silêncio, não conseguia entender como um cara tão jovem era chefe de policia. Mas o que estava pensando? Ele era inspetor e era muito novo. Se Shikamaru havia chego até aquele posto era porque tinha méritos para tal posição.

—Vou com você, isso não está me cheirando nada bem. — Shikamaru abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e retirou sua arma e seu coldre. Pelo jeito teria que se envolver com aquela investigação, iria ser problemático, mas aprecia que aquele caso era muito mais que um simples homicídio.

Idate sorriu, seria bom ter a companhia de alguém naquele caso, quem sabe Shikamaru e ele pensando juntos trariam alguma luz sobre aquele atoleiro em que se encontrava. Nenhuma pista que indicassem os criminosos foi deixada na cena do crime. Somente aquele pequeno papel com duas palavras. "_Cortesia Uchiha_". Aquele pequeno cartão de visitas foi encontrado ao lado do corpo de Akio Haruno. Podia não significar nada, ou poderia ser a chave para a solução de todo aquele mistério.

Pelas investigações que tinha feito nada na vida de Akio Haruno poderia ser considerado ilegal ou fora dos padrões normais da sociedade. Quando estava na universidade aprendera que para se desvendar um crime era necessário encontrar 1 fator: Quem lucraria com aquilo? E esse era o detalhe que não se encaixava de forma nenhuma. Não havia nada na vida do homem assassinado que pudesse produzir lucro para alguém desconhecido. A única que receberia herança era a filha sobrevivente, Sakura. Mas a hipótese de crime por dinheiro já fora descartada.

Aqueles pensamentos também rondavam a mente de Shikamaru. _Isso está parecendo queima de arquivo. _Não havia outra solução possível, e ele já tinha pensado em muitas opções para entender o que havia acontecido na tarde chuvosa do dia da morte de três pessoas que aparentemente não deviam nada a ninguém. Em momentos como aquele o chefe do distrito policial começava a se perguntar o porquê de ter escolhido aquela profissão que era tão... _problemática._ Apesar dos resmungos sabia que no fim conseguira chegar ao fundo daquele caso, afinal, se tinha algo em que ele tinha muito talento era em desvendar os mecanismos por trás de um crime que parecia ser perfeito. _Sempre _ haveria uma falha que logo seria encontrada.

Um assovio de admiração saiu dos lábios dele ao parar a viatura frente à casa dos Harunos. Aquilo sim era uma casa. Não aquele _apertamento _ que ele dividia com sua namorada. Parecia mais uma casa de fazenda do que uma moradia moderna, mas ele gostava daquele aspecto, quem sabe seu trabalho na policia o proporcionasse algo como aquilo, e quem sabe Temari conseguisse viver confortavelmente daquele tipo.

Viu uma garota de cabelos rosa vir em sua direção. Sakura Haruno. Era tão bonita quanto na sua foto de identificação que ele havia disto no distrito. No fundo de seu coração sentiu muito pela tragédia daquela garota. Num mundo irreal garotas tão bonitas quanto ela não passavam por situação como aquela, mas sabia que devia assumir o comando daquilo. Tomou a frente de Idate se apresentou.

— Boa tarde, — Sua mão apertou a dela — Sou Shikamaru Nara, chefe do distrito de policia de Tóquio. Achei melhor acompanhar Idate até aqui para podermos tentar resolver de uma vez por toda tudo que está acontecendo.

— É o que espero, Shikamaru-san.

Sakura os guiou até o local onde os supostos bandidos teriam feito uma busca nada organizada. Ele já havia visto aqueles cenários algumas vezes, mas daquela vez parecia que a busca tinha sido feita de forma rápida. Com certeza o que procuravam necessitava de urgência. Quando uma pessoa dispõe de tempo para uma busca geralmente vasculha cada espaço com o máximo de observação possível e ao terminar deixa tudo da maneira que encontrara. E isso não acontecera ali.

— Você não tem seguranças aqui? — Era um requisito básico para uma casa tão grande.

— Nunca foi necessário. — Sakura respondeu. E Shikamaru entendia, uma família como a deles nunca esperaria se atacada de uma hora para outra então não se preparariam para aquilo.

— Entendo, mas acho aconselhável você melhorar a segurança tendo em vista o que aconteceu. — Viu que ela concordava e anotou em um papel o número de uma empresa de segurança que poderia ajuda-la. — São os melhores da cidade. — Explicou entregando o papel a ela. — Olha, sei que é complicado pensar em todos esses detalhes, mas espero que entenda que é para sua segurança, um guarda vai fazer ronda na rua durante 24 horas, não quero que ninguém tente entrar aqui novamente.

Sakura sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, e daquela maneira sua vida estaria correndo perigo. O mais sensato a fazer era seguir os concelhos de Shikamaru, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Queria tanto acordar daquele pesadelo, mas a cada momento percebia que aquilo era só o começo de uma longa estrada que ela teria que percorrer até se ver livre daquelas sombras que amedrontavam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longe dali Sasuke tentava organizar sua mesa pela terceira ou quarta vez seguida em menos de uma hora. Nada naquele dia parecia funcionar direito desde que ele a vira no escritório de seu irmão. Ele não estava engano de forma nenhuma, aquela era a mesma garota que vira no jardim de sua casa numa noite fria cerca de uma semana atrás. Não havia dúvidas.

Levantou-se da cadeira que estava e caminhou pela vasta sala que ocupava na seda da empresa Uchiha. Foi até o bar e encheu um copo com uma dose de Whisky. Algo estava lhe dizendo que havia alguma coisa de obscuro na ida daquela garota a sua casa e a sua empresa. Mas não conseguia relacionar nada.

_Sakura Haruno_. Aquele nome não saía de sua mente. Sabia que estava esquecendo-se de alguma coisa, algo que era muito importante ligado a ela. Voltou para sua mesa e fez o que qualquer pessoa com acesso a internet faria. Procurou o nome dela em um site de pesquisa. Então tudo se encaixou, ele lembrava-se das manchetes que relatavam o triplo homicídio que acontecera há pouco tempo. Ela era a sobrevivente. Só que essas informações não lhe explicavam os motivos para ter visto a garota no jardim de sua casa.

E sim tinha uma coisa que Sasuke odiava era não saber os motivos. Quando colocava algo em mente dificilmente era difícil fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Felizmente ele teria oportunidade de investigar mais afundo, afinal, trabalharia com ela muito em breve. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo que cismava em cair sobre seus olhos. Não gostava de se sentir no escuro. Se Sakura Haruno era um mistério ele iria desvendar.


End file.
